Is It True
by luebug
Summary: Light isn't kira. This story takes place when L and light are cuffed together. I posted this story a little while ago but I had to take it down for classified reasons... [warning:YAOI! and lots of it!] please read, if you read this before I have edited it a ton!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm re-posting my very first fanfic ever! I had to take it down for a while for top-secret reasons... I am so happy your reading it! Chapter one is pretty short. Yaoi doesn't start until chapter two and the lemon happen until chapter three... :( Read and review! And if any of you don't know what you've gotten yourself into (which I assume you have or you wouldn't be here) this is boy+boy, yaoi, boys love. Read and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter one**

Light shifted in his chair uneasily. His eyes drifting down to his cuffed wrist, then to the raven-haired man. The handcuffs were uncomfortable, but the person he was handcuffed to made it even more uncomfortable. He straightened him self out in an attempt to refocus only to disturb the chain causing his mind to once again wander off with thoughts of the man sitting next to him.

Light's pov

'I need to focus!' I thought shaking my head slightly and frowned. I turned my head to catch a glance at L only to find him sitting much too and staring at me with those big eyes.

"W-what are you doing Ryuzaki?" I stammered and nearly fell out of my chair.

"Are you alright Light-kun? You seem very distracted," L said cocking his head to the side.

"I'm fine," I said turning away from L. 'why is it that the only man I like is extremely strange and suspects me of murder? Why do I have feelings for that odd insomniac?' I thought turning my face further away from him when I felt my face heat up 'I can't let him see me blush! And how the hell am I going to hide my feelings when we're handcuffed?!' my frown deepened this thought.

"Light-kun are you sure your ok? You're frowning and your face is red do you have a fever?" L said raising an eyebrow. He put a pale cold hand to my forehead which made my face go a deeper shade of red.

"I'm just tired, maybe we should go to bed." feeling my face redden even more (if possible) at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as L.

"I agree. You're of no use to me when you are tired." He said and he pulled his hand away and stood up. 'Thank god!' I thought.

When we laid down L started working on his laptop and I just scooted as far away as possible and squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out any and all dirty thoughts sprinting through my mind about L.

I felt him shift behind me and he lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Light-kun, are you still awake?" he whispered.

I sat up and looked at him he was sitting in his regular strange crouched position.

"What is it? What do you want? I had almost fallen asleep." I said annoyed while i sat up.

"I'm 95% sure I've fallen in love with you Light-kun" he said with his dark eyes wide and cocked his head to the side.

**End of chapter one! Yay! Thank you so much for reading! Please review I would really appreciate it! Hope you all have an amazing week! Criticism welcome! Please don't be too mean. :D you guys all rock!**

**-luebug**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Hello again thanks to those that read the first chapter! Hope you like this chapter! I've never written anything sex-related… so I'll do my best! Love you all!**

Lets review shall we?

"I'm 95% sure I've fallen in love with you Light-kun" He said with his dark eyes wide as he cocked his head to the side.

**Chapter two:**

(Still Light's pov)

My jaw dropped. I was beyond shocked. I has so many feelings swirling around in my head at once, I was giddy, surprised, irritated because I was exhausted, but mostly giddy.

I jumped at him, pinning him to the bed, and I kissed him. Firmly and full of emotion, It felt absolutely amazing to finally kiss him after all this time. When I realized I just attacked him I pulled back so fast I fell off the bed. After a couple minutes I heard him shift on the bed and he peeked over the edge.

"Are you ok Light-kun?" he said.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, thanks." I said scratching my head and avoiding eye contact. I slowly got up and once again took my place on the bed. I pulled the covers over my head. 'God, what did I just do! I probably scared him off. I shouldn't have kissed him, or I should have at least given him some warning! I wish the bed would just swallow me whole.' I thought.

I reflected on what happened, his lips were so soft, he seemed skilled the way he kissed me back. I could feel the tips of his bangs against my forehead; it wasn't spiky and rough as it looked. It was soft just like his lips. 'Wait... kissed me back?!'

Slowly and as slyly as I could I peeked over my shoulder to see if he had resumed his work. He hadn't. He was, again, sitting much to close and he was grinning at me. I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Ever, not even the edges of his mouth pulling up at all, but now he had an enormous grin on his face.

He poked my shoulder when I didn't respond he poked it harder, and again. I slowly turned over, with only my eyes peeking over the covers.

"yes?" I said, still unsure weather to attack him again (which is what my heart, groin and the irrational part of my brain wanted) or to pretend it never happened (which is what the part of me that was very embarrassed wanted).

He jumped on top of me so he was straddling my lap with his hands resting on my chest, "I quite liked that, you really shouldn't have pulled away." L said still grinning.

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Of course stupid Light-kun. I told you I loved you didn't I? So I'm more than happy to kiss you," He laughed,causing his body to lightly bounce against mine making me moan slightly, "and much, much more," he said locking his eyes on mine, his goofy grin fading to a look of pure lust.

My eyes widened, was he really saying that to me? Are those fantasies I had every night finally going to come true? Oh my god was I going to bang L? My mouth fell open again. Then I too felt extremely happy and very lustful.

I pulled him against my chest and gently kissed him. Apparently that didn't quite satisfy him. He grabbed the back of my head intertwining his finger in my hair smashing his lips against mine in a very deep, passionate kiss. It surprised me at first, but it was amazing I really didn't expect that from him.

When we finally had to pull away for air he looked at me and grinned through his panting.

"that was unexpected," I said grinning at him.

"Predictable is boring Light-kun" He said pulling me in for another kiss. He slid his hands up my shirt to caress my chest. When I gasped at the contact he took the chance to push his warm, sweet tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance, which he won. At that moment I knew there was no way he was letting me be the seme, I was going to be the uke no doubt.

**I love you all! Please review, I want 5 reviews if you want a lemon, I know it's stupid to ask for reviews but I would really love to know what you all think!  
**

**-luebug**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Even though I only got four reviews I was too excited to post this... so this is the lemon chapter! enjoy!  
**

**Let's review shall we?  
**At that moment I knew there was no way he was letting me be the seme, I was going to be the uke no doubt.

**Chapter 2**

(Still Light's pov)

As he kissed me more passionately than anyone ever has, he skillfully unbuttoned my shirt and let his hands roam my chest. He tweaked my nipples and I moaned into the kiss he pulled away and grinned. he shifted himself so he could run his tongue from my ear to my collar bone, I moaned again but this time it was much louder.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself Light-kun," L said as he scooted him self down my body. all I could do is watch him, anticipating his next move.

When he was eye-level with my nipples he grinned and licked one. I groaned and he sucked on it while pinching the other.

"Please... L this... is torture," I panted.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" He purred while he grinned.

"Touch me! please!" I moaned. I heard him chuckle and he licked down my stomach while sliding my pajama pants down along with my boxers. when my member made contact with the cool air I gasped and he chuckled. He was obviously enjoying every noise I made.

He grabbed my member and ran his thumb over the slit. I bit my lip to try to keep myself from moaning yet again, but he was having none of that, he leaned down and licked the head, i couldn't control the moans anymore which made him smile.

He then sat up and put three of his fingers in front of my mouth, "suck," he said, his eyes overflowing with lust. I obeyed and pulled the fingers into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over the digits a few times. his breathing was becoming heavier and the bulge in his pants became more prominent he took them out and slowly pushed a finger into my ass.

He pushed it in and pulled it out a few times and then added a second. The feeling was odd, it didn't really hurt so much as it was uncomfortable. then he pushed in the third and I howled at the pleasure laced pain. when I did so he froze and looked at me waiting for the OK to move. I gripped the sheets and nodded.

he slowly pushed and pulled until he hit something inside me that shot pleasure through my entire body. I moaned and writhed under him, he grinned and aimed for that spot every time. He didn't miss it once.

when he decided I was stretched enough he looked at me with serious eyes and said, "Are you sure you want to go this far?" I grinned at him and nodded vigorously.

"Of course I am!" I panted.

He probed at my entrance for a second and looked at me as if to make sure. I held his shoulders and gave him a nod. he slowly pushed inside me, his member considerately bigger that his fingers, I winced and clenched my teeth. when he was fully sheathed inside me he groaned and stopped moving to let me adjust. when I felt that I was ready I nodded again and he kissed me. the kiss full of passion and love, it thoroughly distracted me from the pain. he fell into a steady rhythm and after a few thrusts he hit that spot again.

"Oh god!" I moaned, "faster! L faster please!" I dug my nails into the soft skin of his shoulders and moaned uncontrollably. he panted and picked up the pace.

I could feel the familiar spring coiling in my stomach and I knew my orgasm was rapidly approaching. I could tell that L's was too, by the way his thrusts were becoming more uneven.

"ughn, god Light I'm so close," L panted while looking at me with lust clouded eyes (who knew he could show so much emotion in an hour!)

"Me too," I was about to say more but I felt my orgasm explode inside me. My eyes rolled back and my moans became louder and longer as I rode my orgasm. A couple thrusts later I felt him do the same as he spilled his seed inside me.

"I love you Light," he said exhausted, and pulled out of me.

"I love you too L," I smiled, snuggled up to lie on his chest, and we slowly drifted to sleep.

**So? how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to ask you guys, should I continue it as a love story with lemons to top it off? Review and let me know or this is the last chapter. love you all!  
**

**-luebug  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! **

**I'm sorry for the late update. A friend of mine was looking through my binder (I got mad at him later for not asking permission) and he almost opened the notebook where I've written this whole story! I almost got busted with my yaoi writings at school! Now I can't write at school anymore because now he's all suspicious! :( that means slower updates I'm soooo sorry!**

**I'm not quite sure what I'm doing so I'm sorry for the long wait, it took forever to finish the chapter because I've never written a story of any kind before. enjoy! **

**Lets review shall we?**

"I love you too L," I smiled, snuggled up to lie on his chest, and we slowly drifted to sleep.

**Chapter four:**

(still light's pov)

I woke up from a very deep sleep when the raven haired man crouched quietly in front of me and nudged my shoulder.

"Light-kun, it's time to wake up. If I let you sleep in any longer we will be late to work and everyone will be suspicious," L said in his normal monotone voice, "Especially your father, if he knew you had sexual relations with me, I would never see you again."

When I heard that I stopped fighting him and sat up. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened, I turned shoot a murderous glare at L.

"L IT'S ONLY FIVE AM WE DON'T NEED TO BE DOWN THERE UNTIL SEVEN!" I yelled while flailing my arms. He just smiled and curled himself up into a ball.

He said, "Yes, I know, I hoped we could have some fun before we need work. Sex will release any stress so you will be completely relaxed while working, that way- "

I cut him off by tackling him off the side of the bed. He winced "Ouch Light, why did you do that?" He said

"I like my sleep L, why would you take that away from me?" I said still on top of him, glaring.

"Because I have stifled all sexual feelings for years, all I can think about is what happened last night," He said chewing on his thumb slightly.

"So why did you wake me up?" I sat up, still straddling his stomach, and put my hands on my hips

"Because I'm horny Light-kun." with that he started to slide out from underneath me, he stopped moving when his member stood erect against me. My eyes widened and I felt my face redden. I scrambled to get up but he firmly grabbed my hips and pulled me back down on him.

"For how scrawny you look your extremely strong! Let me go!" I yelled squirming. I froze when his hand made it's way to my member. "Ahn!" I moaned and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"If you really wanted me to let you go, your body wouldn't respond to my touch like this." When my defense weakened with my wave of pleasure he took the chance to pull me against his chest he nipped the shell of my ear, "I love you," he purred in my ear. I shivered and he flipped us so we he was on top

He kissed me passionately and started taking off my shirt, I took his off as well. I ran my hands over his well toned stomach. I was too busy admiring his body to notice he had stopped undressing me and was just looking at me with a very amused expression, "Are you enjoying staring at me like that?" he asked.

I realized what I was doing and turned red up to my ears. I tried to looked away from him but he caught my chin and forced me to look at him. While holding eye contact, his hand rubbed my member a bit harder through my pants, "nng, L!" I moaned, and with that I quit resisting and twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled myself up for another very passionate kiss. while we battled with our tongues he slipped off my pants and squeezed me.

"aaahn" I moaned loudly

I began undoing his pants as quickly as I could and he said, "Eager aren't we?"

"Yes I am. Now please help me out here." I said staring to get frustrated with the intricate knot keeping his pants around his waist. He laughed again and sat up to untie the knot. when both of us were with out our clothes, he pinned me to our bed and put a finger in my hole.

"Your still stretched out from last night do you need to be stretched now?" He questioned.

"No I'm fine, please L!" With that he thrust in me and found that special spot immediately. I moaned loudly. It wasn't long before I came on our chests. He came soon after and collapsed next to me.

"Look Light, we even have time for a short nap before we have to shower," He panted coming down from his high. "I love you Light," and we fell asleep.

During our fun we had failed to notice the man who had opened the door to tell us we would be starting early today.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! haha hope you liked it sorry for the super late update, reveiw please! Love you all**

**-Luebug**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! thank you to all my readers, I'm very sorry for such a slow update! love you all, enjoy.**

**let's review shall we?**

During our fun we had failed to notice the man who had opened the door to tell us we would be starting early today.

**Chapter five:**

**(not light's pov.)**

Matsuda was utterly shocked. He wasn't sure whether he should tell light's father or keep his mouth shut. To think that awkward detective and that cocky teen were lovers. He wondered how long it had been going on right under they're noses. when he started walking, he was too deep in his thoughts to notice the bump in the rug in front of him until his foot caught on it and he tumbled to the ground.

**(Now it's light's pov)**

At the noise, L poked his head out of the room to see where it had come from. "I don't mean to alarm you Light, but Matsuda is in the hallway any he looks very confused." L said very matter of fact.

"what?", I went to look and my eyes widened, "Hey stop, come here! did you see anything? why the hell are you running from me? Get your ass over here now!" I bellowed chasing after him.

"I saw nothing, I won't tell anyone I promise!" Matsuda said when he stopped running away from me.

"If you do there could be some very severe consequences Matsuda. You could lose just about everything you care about." L said peeking out from behind me.

"I swear on anything you want I will keep my mouth shut!" Matsuda hollered as he managed to get away from a furious me. he sprinted down the hallway and out of sight.

L pulled me back into the room and said, "Well that went over much more smooth than I would have thought."

"you knew that would happen?" I asked, "and also, can we just not go into work today?"

"I assumed it would happen eventually, and no, we can not skip working. We need to find a better lead on Kira." L said walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"But work will be there tomorrow. and if we could stay in this hotel room," I snaked my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his hair, "I promise I will satisfy every fantasy you have ever had." I purred. L looked at me through the mirror and frowned, "and I will work two times as hard tomorrow," I sighed.

"three time and you have a deal Light-kun," L said looking pleased with himself.

I looked at him and said, "Wait, do i still need to fulfill your fantasies?"

"That was part of the deal Light-kun, and I have some fun things in mind," he purred.

**Yay for cliff hangers! sorry it's so short... **

**I have decided to give a challenge to all my readers between my updates! they will be simple and will brighten up yours and their day. please do it! I will if you will!  
**

**_Challege #1:_ hug three people you love**

**review and let me know how this goes, love you all!**

**-luebug**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! thank you for reading my story this long! I was a bit nervous to write this, there's nothing too kinky just so you know, but it will still rock. Also, I forgot to mention, since they have become lovers L has left the handcuffs off... Enjoy.**

**Let's review shall we?**

"That was part of the deal Light-kun, and I have some fun things in mind," he purred.

**Chapter 6:**

**(light's pov)**

My eyes widened and I was a bit nervous, but I would walk through fire for this man.

L chuckled, "Don't be nervous, I'm not going make you dress in leather, nothing too kinky. Also since I woke you up early we can sleep for a couple hours," he grinned leading me back to the bedroom.

"Actually, because of your goofy smile, I'm aroused all over again." I pushed him onto the bed and licked his neck until he pushed me away, "what?" I said very confused.

"It's my fantasies, remember?" He said wriggling out from under me. He walked over to the nightstand where he kept our hand cuffs and lube. He grabbed both and walked back over to me, grabbing a t-shirt laying on the floor as well.

He straddled me and tied the t-shirt around my eyes, and handcuffed me to the headboard of the bed. "Hey L! What are you doing, this isn't fair-" before I could go on he said, "Stop complaining or I will cover your mouth as well." at that I shut up and waited for what was to come.

I felt him shift on the bed and he began placing butterfly-like kisses all over my torso. He proceeded to lick along my waist line, chuckle, and make his way back to my collar bone. "nng, L this is torture!" I moaned. At that he decided to kick it up a notch and he licked the head of my member. seeing as I couldn't see him, it made the whole experience that much more erotic, so I moaned just about every time he touched me.

He began giving me a hand job while all I could do was yell his name and and writhe underneath him. "your too loud Light-kun," he said, and he kissed me with more passion than he ever had. I moaned into the kiss and he took the chance to slide his warm tongue into my mouth.

by then I was panting and begging like a total slut. No one has ever been able to get me as horny and worked up as he could. He continued to torture and tease me despite my begging for more. He kept taking my erection into his mouth for just long enough to get me to the edge of an orgasm just to pull away and chuckle.

Then finally I heard the sweet sound of the bottle of lube's cap pop open. I couldn't help but sigh and grin in relief as he coated my now painful erection with the sticky stuff.

"Are you ready Light-kun?" He purred when he knelt down over me and licked my ear.

"I want you more right now than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. So now you should untie me so I can get this show on the road!" I said, but deep down I knew what he was going to say before the words left his lips.

I could hear the grin he was wearing while he spoke, "Oh Light-kun, I'm not going to untie you. I'm going to ride you while your chained up and blind-folded. This way all you can do is writhe beneath me helpless and give up all the power to me!" He leaned down to my ear once again and whispered, "this is my fantasy, tease you and get you very very worked up until you just can't take it and then do you while still holding all the power and dominance being the uke."

Some how being told what he had just done to me and being told what was to come turned me on even more.

He positioned himself above me (still stretched from this morning) and buried my member deep inside him. I could tell he had hit that special spot on the first thrust be cause he moaned very loud, I grinned and said, "now whose being loud."

"Aaahn!" was all he got out as he lifted himself and slammed back down.

This continued for a while until I could feel his walls tense around me and we were both pushed over the edge at the same time. We screamed our orgasms.

When our pleasure highs died down, he untied the blindfold and unlocked the handcuffs.

"L," I breathed out exhausted, "That was the best, most amazing, most intense orgasm I have ever experienced." I pulled him closer and covered us up with the blanket.

"I can honestly say the same Light," he snuggled into my chest, "I love you so much Light-kun."

"I love you too L."

"Lawliet."

"what?"

"My real name is Lawliet." he whispered.

I squeezed him and we drifted off.

**Wow, kinkier than I thought it would be... Longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it! I definitely liked writing that chapter. I honestly don't even know what happened with this chapter, i just turned my music up and let the creative juices flow! it was like i wasn't even really there.  
**

_**Challenge #2: Tell two people in your life thank you for all they do.**_

**love you all, tell me how the challenges go when you review!**

**-luebug**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow chapter 7 already! thank you so much for reading and completing my challenges! I thanked my aunt and my best friend for everything they do for me and they both told me I brightened up their day! well enjoy!**

**Lets review shall we?**

"I love you too L."

"Lawliet."

"what?"

"My real name is Lawliet." he whispered.

I squeezed him and we drifted off.

**Chapter 7:**

(still the same day. and still lights pov)

When I woke up I reflected on the events that transpired last tight. Thinking about it I felt blush creep to my cheeks. Then I remembered a certain detail. L, or Lawliet, told me his real name.

I sat up eager to confirm this, "L?" I looked to the other side of the bed to find my lover gone. That's when I heard the water from the shower turn off.

"In here Light!" He called. I walked into the bathroom to find him clothing himself, "You should take a shower too light-kun, your a mess." he said looking me up and down.

"Ok L, i'll be out in a minute."

"That's not my name, please call me Lawliet when we are alone," he called over the sound of the water.

"Sure, it'll take some getting used to though. I love you Lawliet, yeah that sound more right than L," I said poking my head out of the shower grinning at the blush creeping up to his features at the surprise 'I love you'.

I finished my shower to him putting shoes on, "hurry, we are going to a near ice cream shop."

I got ready and we made our way out of the building to the ice shop. It was very brightly colored, lime green roof and neon pink curtains in the windows.

"Are they trying to blind every passer by?" I scoffed at the place

"Shut up light-kun, they can decorate any way they want with the amazing ice cream they serve," He retorted. I frowned and continued to follow him towards the shop.

When we got to the counter the girl manning the cashier proceeded to check me out very obviously. "How may I help you?" She directed the question to me leaning over the counter in a way that showed her cleavage, "anything you want, on me cutie!" she said sliding a slip of paper with her number on it across the counter towards me.

"Um-" I started and looked at Lawleit.

I felt him tense next to me and he grabbed my hand lacing our fingers and with narrowed eyes he said, "sorry he's taken." After that he grinned triumphantly, turned, and dragged me out of the ice cream shop.

I chuckled at his reaction to the slut in the shop and he turned and half yelled, "what!?"

"I had no idea you were the jealous type," I said still laughing. He just looked at me and closed his eyes to compose his emotions to his usual blank expression.

When all traces of feeling left his face he said, "I don't know what your talking about, there's another ice cream shop around the corner let's go."

He pulled his hand away from mine and stuffed it in his pocket. I chuckled. I love learning more about this curios man.

**It was a short chapter but I hope you liked it! I'm running out of ideas for this story... any ideas? I have to thank my ipod for giving me inspiration for the quick updates!**

_**Challenge #3: do something nice for a person that means a lot to you.**_

**love you all**

**-luebug**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! welcome to chapter 8! hope you like it! enjoy  
also thank you to my wonderful reviewers for the ideas! the idea for this chapter was from ****_ShikaxKiba_** **thank you!**

**(still light's pov)**

Now I really wish I hadn't promised L I would work three times as hard today. this is more torturous than him teasing me while I was blind folded. At least then we were alone and I knew the torture would end soon.

"I'm going to get another slice of cake," L said, dragging me into the kitchen for the third time today.

"L, you don't need anymore sugar in your system," that is what my mouth said, but my eyes told him 'god, please stop I can't take this anymore!'

"On the contrary Light. I've been craving another slice of cake since I finished the last one," he said licking his lips in a way that drove me nuts.

"But L!" I whined. but he ignored it and pulled me along behind him. He pulled another piece of chocolate cake onto his plate and took his first bite. He stuck the fork into his mouth and pulled it out slowly looking at me through half-lidded eyes purposely leaving a bit of frosting on his lip. He then poked his tongue out and licked it off looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. he had been teasing me like this since we started working.

Something in me snapped and I pounced on him, but L being the skilled man he is dodged it, leaving me pinning air to the counter. He chuckled and dragged me back into the main room. When we sat down he continued eating his cake shooting me sly smiles every once in a while. I glared daggers at him.

When he excused the task force for a ten minute break they all found their way out of the room for bathroom breaks or cups of coffee. I started to get up and he climbed on top of me straddling my hips and pushing me back down.

"You promised you would work three times as hard, no breaks for you," he said jumping off when I tried to pull him closer to me and climbed back into his chair.

"You are a total sadist L. Why are you trying to make me suffer?" I said. and now I have a hard-on, great.

"It is entertaining to watch you squirm Light-kun. Even better because there is nothing you can do about it," L said grinning slightly.

I sighed and did my best to focus on my work and not my erection, that ass. I stole a glance at L and he was trailing his tongue along each prong of his fork, he noticed me looking at him and he bit at the tip grinning slightly. It looked like he was making love to the stupid thing.

The task force walked in and his features turned back into the emotionless mask. 'Finally, maybe he will leave me alone,' I thought. That was not the case though. He let them go on another break sometime later, just when I thought I was free from his torture, everyone emptied out of the room once again and L proceeded to touch himself.

His hands wandered his torso and stopped to tweak his nipples through his shirt, "aaahh, Light!" he moaned softly. I felt my mouth fall open. One hand stayed at his nipple and the other slid lower, and lower until one by one everyone filtered back into the room. I looked back to L and he continued on with his work like nothing had happened.

"Light, your drooling a bit are you ok?" my father said looking very confused.

"yeah, Ryuzaki's cake was making me hungry. could we get something to eat?" I asked turning towards him.

He didn't respond he just stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He moved quickly and handed me a bag of chips then swiftly walked back into the main room.

The torture and teasing went on for a few more hours and then finally, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. "Thank you for all you hard work, you can all go home now," L said.

When we got up to our room I pounced. I pushed him up against a wall and kissed him roughly. "Do you know what you did to me?" that was the worst for of torture I have ever experienced. Now I'm going to fuck you hard!"

I tangled my hands in his hair and yanked just hard enough to make him gasp, at that I pushed my tongue into his mouth and battled him for dominance which I won. I moved to kiss and nip at his jaw line, snaking my hands up his shirt and tweaked his nipples. "nng!" he moaned, "Light!"

I grinned and slipped his shirt over his head and felt up, kissed, and licked every inch of his torso. he moaned and held onto me, the tent in his pants relaying his need to be touched down there.

"Light, please! Please touch me!" L half yelled.

"no, now it's your turn to squirm," I said grinning. I pulled his jeans down and blew on his erection, he gasped and tried to touch himself. "oh no you don't!" I said my smile widening. I stood again and pinned his hands against the wall, "you get to suffer the same way I did today, I pulled his chin up so he was facing me. I made eye contact with him, I could see how desperate he was to be touched.

"And you called me a sadist," He panted. I stroked him through his pants, "mmmm! Please light I can't wait anymore!" He cried. I decided to give in. I let go of his hands to lead him to our bed. I straddled him and kissed his neck.

He pushed me back and said, "Light you just spent a tremendous amount of energy on foreplay. please just fuck me! now!"

"Not yet." I shut him up by engaging him in an extremely passionate kiss. his hands found their way to my hips, his grip on them tightened and he ground our erections together, "nng!" he took the chance to flip us. He ripped my shirt open and attacked my chest with heated kisses and nips. I moaned and he ground down again.

"I said fuck me now, not tease me until I explode." He grinned, and tore my pants off along with the rest of our clothing and said, "Now, I'm deciding who is going to be the seme."

I could tell he had already decided but I didn't wait for him to tell me. when he pretended to think about it I took the chance to flip us again and in one swift movement I put his leg on my shoulder and put three fingers in his mouth, "me."

He grinned around my fingers and started to suck on them swirling his tongue around each one, making the most seductive noises. I pulled them out of his mouth with a pop and pushed one into his hole, in a little while I had gotten all three fingers in and he was moaning and begging for more. he made a very disappointed noise when I pulled them out.

I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly entered. "More, faster , harder, light please!" I grinned and pulled back, and slammed into him, "aaaa! oh god so good light!" he screamed.

Soon after (because of all the before hand stimulation) I was nearing my climax, I could tell he was too by how much he was moaning.

"Light! I-I'm gonna-" at that he release on our chests and I came soon after.

I collapsed next to him and pulled him close, "I love you Lawleit, thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

"mmmm, I love you too," he said snuggling into my chest

**wooohoo! wow longest chapter yet! i enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you liked it! please review! **

_**Challenge #4: play with a child in the family, or a pet for at least twenty minutes! **_

**love you all****  
**

**-luebug**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooo sorry for the really really late update! thank you for the continued support. A special thank you to ForeverReading189 for the help with the upcoming chapters, without you I would be completely lost right now! enjoy.**

**Chapter 9:**

**(still Light's pov)**

"It is quite late, thank you for the hard work you may go home now," L said stretching to emphasize the time.

The second we heard the task forces footsteps fade down the hallway L pounced on me, straddling my hips. "I've been waiting all day to touch you Light," he said cupping my face between his hands. He brought his lips down tonight and kissed me passionately.

I snaked my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. "God, L, I love you so much," I panted when I pulled away for air.

He grinned and leaned in again. I let my hands roam his chest and stomach tweaking his nipples. "Aaaan!" He moaned.

We heard the door handle turn and froze. our eyes wide with panic L scrambled to get off of me, the cuffs connecting us were stuck so he couldn't move at the moment.

My father stepped through the door saying, "I think I left my- what the hell are you two doing!" he screamed when he realized how we were sitting.

"Dad! umn... uh...I can explain!" I yelled attempting to untangle the detective and I.

"There is no need for an explanation! Your a homosexual? How long has this been going on? Of all people why him?!" My father screamed hitting the desk with enough force to knock over one of the computers.

"um, yeah I'm gay. We've been together for a few weeks, and him because he's amazing, I don't know what my life would be without him. How dare you insult him!" I screamed the end of it.

"You can't speak to me that way! I'm your father!" He bellowed, "Come with me light we are leaving this second!"

"I'm not a child anymore father! You can't boss me around anymore!" I hollered right back.

I ran out of the room dragging L along with me. This turned out to be a very bad day.

**Very short chapter I know. Thank you for reading. I will try to update as soon as possible! I love you all! **

**-luebug**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! chapter ten! thank you to everyone reading! ok well hope you like the next few chapters, I'm going to let you know the story won't get too sad, and it will have an amazing resolution! I swear! Enjoy!**

After I dragged L to the park I started crying. well blubbering was a more accurate description. He gently touched my shoulder and rubbed my back.

I swatted his hand away and turned on him, "Why the hell did you have to cause that? Why couldn't you wait until we were in our room, or at least locked the door? why the fuck did you make me fall for you!?" I screamed, earning some disproving looks from passers by.

L's face was painted with shock. He tried to come closer to me but I jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any issues. I'm sorry Light," he said softly.

"Well that makes it all better," I scoffed.

"Light I think you're being a bit unfair. I didn't know he was going to come back," He said, I could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Unfair? my god L, can't you see your the problem here?" I bellowed, immediately regretting it, "I-I didn't mean th-" I started but was cut of.

"I'm the problem! what the hell are you talking about? I had no idea he would come back! what happened to the Light I fell in love with! when did you turn into a total ass! This is the exact reason why I don't let anyone get close to me you jerk!" He yelled at me.

He pulled the key from his pocket, having a hard time now that he was sobbing, unlocked his side of the cuffs, and threw the key towards me. "here, now you can run away from your problems once again." He gave me a look that I will never in my whole life forget, it was a mixture of sorrow, anger, and I could almost see how broken his heart was. He started to walk away but I grabbed his wrist, he wrenched it away and took a few more steps. He turned and his eyes widened.

"L, I'm so sorry. Please-"

"Light! Look out!" he screamed and started running towards me. Suddenly a rag covered my mouth and I was pulled into the back seat of a car. I passed out to the fading sounds of L screaming my name.

***o* Oh my goodness! hope you like the cliff hanger! I'll update soon I promise! And once again I assure you It won't get anymore depressing! So keep reading! Thank you for reading, please review!**

**I realized I haven't done any challenges in the last chapter so I'll give you two this time :)**

_**Challenge 5: Hug your best friend**_

_**Challenge6: Give one of the homeless people on the corners a couple dollars**_

**-luebug**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! thank you to all of you for the continued reading and thank you especially to the guest that demanded a long update immediately, you made me laugh really hard. thank you also to ForeverReading189, without her the upcoming chapters would not be possible. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

**(still light's pov)**

Why is it so dark? Why does my head hurt? Why are my wrists behind my back? What the hell is going on?!

My memories finally came back I started to panic, I tried to scream but I was gagged so it was just a muffled slur of sound. Oh god, I was kidnapped (I bet few 17 year-olds can say that) who the hell would want to kidnap me? I need to stop asking myself question i can't answer and figure out how to escape.

I started struggling harder to see how tight the ropes were and I heard someone laugh, "your not getting out so you might as well relax, if you behave I might take the sack of your head." A male voice replied, sounding very amused.

Hearing that I lost all hope, I was most likely going to die. Just short of no one survives this kind of situation, especially with how sure the man guarding me sounded. So I stopped struggling and tried to telepathically apologize to L. Oh god I missed L, His perfect face, his spidery hands, the peaceful look he had when he slept, I even missed the strange way he sat. I wish I hadn't been such a bitch to him. I acted like a stupid, catty, ridiculous teenage girl and I wish I could take it all back.

The sound of heavy doors snapped me out of my thoughts, well if I was going to die I was going to die fighting.

I heard footsteps and then the bag was lifted from my head. the brightness of the room was blinding at first, but after repeated blinking the room came into focus. It was huge! The massive room had walls made of marble bricks, I could tell the room was placed under ground by the weeds and roots that had over time found their way through cracks in the walls. There were four marble pillars holding the ceiling up and each one was covered is beautiful carvings of birds and trees. there was a large table I was seated in front of made of a very pretty type of wood I couldn't name. The table was placed in the center of the room and had dozens of chairs around it.

My guard was the one who had pulled the bag and was standing there glaring at me, he was a very tall, very thick man. He was huge, he had tanned skin and black hair. I scanned the room for the owners of the other sets of footsteps. On the opposite side of the room stood two more massive men and a girl that looked about my age. She was skinny, had long blond hair with two small pony-tails on either side. She was dressed in a skimpy dress with a lot of ribbons, black boots, and thigh high socks.

"Hi Light! I'm Misa, I have a very appealing offer to make you!" She said in a high-pitched voice while grinning stupidly. I just glared daggers at her  
. "Oh, don't look at me that way. You're so cute!" She squeaked in a very very shrill voice I gave her a disgusted look, "well, I'm Kira." She continued waiting for my reaction.

"mmng?" I tried to say remembering the gag

"I know! no one would ever guess! So here's my deal, I want you to be kira with me. I have watched you for a long time and you are the perfect candidate, your kind, handsome, and you have gotten very close to L, I bet he has told you his name too. I can finally kill that bastard and take away the only thing he shows an interest in! Would you like to join me in creating a new world?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

I just stared at her, waiting for her to notice that i still had the gag in. it would take stupid person less time to realize why I wasn't responding. After a good minute and a half she screeched, "oooh! I forgot they gagged you!" I rolled my eyes as she giggled and trotted over to me to pull the knotted piece of cloth out of my mouth. she untied my arms and legs too and leaned on the table and said, "so?"

"Hell No you crazy bitch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't dare attack her because the two guard that had accompanied her had very large guns and looks awfully trigger happy.

Misa's wide smile melted into a hard grimace. "I think you need some time to think it over," She spat angrily, she turned to the two guards with guns, "Borris, Charlie take him to cell three and make sure he is comfortable." she barked.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison

"Goodbye Light, I hope after you have slept on it you will change your mind. I wouldn't want to have to torture information out of you. I'd much rather work together. Goodnight, sweet dreams!" She said as I was dragged away.

**Yay another chapter done! So what did you think? Please review. Love you all!**

_**Challenge 7: give your pet some loves! If you don't have a pet play with a sibling.**_

**-luebug**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my goodness! Chapter 12 already! Thank you so much for reading my story so far! Also if you guys have any ideas for other dn stories I will be happy to write them. any pairings, doesn't matter what the story line is, I will write it! enjoy!**

**(Light's pov)**

After I was locked in cell three I just went to sleep. I was too tired and depressed to eat. All I could think about was L and all the horrible things I said to him. I probably would never see him again but I decided to lie to myself and think about escaping the underground headquarters of kira and the hundreds of guards (probably more than one hundred, I just based that on the large number of guards I could see from my cell.)

I thought about fighting my way out (impossible because of the guards) digging my way out, and holding that awful misa hostage until I was let free. I eventually ruled every option out as the night enveloped me and I finally fell asleep.

...

I woke up to ice water being poured on my face I sputtered and coughed while the guard named Charlie spoke, "Get up, Misa is waiting for your acceptance to her offer," he said.

I just glared at him while he dragged me along by the handcuffs.

We stepped into the giant room I was in last night and Charlie sat me at the end farthest away from the double door entrance. Misa stood up and walked towards me from where she was sitting. She was wearing an equally trampy outfit as the one she was wearing last night. She hooked her fingers under my chin and forced me to make eye contact, "So light?" She said trying to be sexy I think, she wasn't succeeding,"Have you decided on your answer to our agreement?" Her breath smelled awful.

"I have, and I would never help you, you trampy whore." I half yelled bearing my teeth in disgust. She sneered as though she were expecting that answer.

"You really think he loves you? He is using you, this is how L works. He will use you and throw you away when he's done," she said still holding my chin in place.

Like I've never heard that before. "Oh no you really think so?" I said with mock sadness, "Please, save me the lie about how I mean nothing to him. I love him, and I know he loves me so go screw yourself you bitch." with the last words she pulled away and back-handed my cheek.

"Well, I guess it's time to use you for information. I really wanted to work with you. Oh well." she turned to charlie, "Take him to pit two."

Charlie's jaw nearly hit the floor, "But misa we really don't need to go that far. If I might suggest pit 5?" He said with a look of pure terror painted over his usually hard features.

"I said two!" Misa barked, "don't you ever contradict me again! and don't start without me." Charlie nodded and quickly pulled me out of the room.

...

Since the bag covered my head every time I was on the move I relied on my earing and other senses. I wasn't ever very adventurous so I had no idea what I was listening to or trying to smell.

It was all just the smell of dirt and the soft pat footsteps until I heard a heavy door open. As it creaked agape the stench of blood, fire and burnt skin, and the sound of screams and blubbering found their way over to me. I gasped and stopped walking. that didn't stop me from moving i was still dragged by charlie and another guard I didn't know.

'I'm going to die a horrible horrible death.' I thought to myself.

We finally reached our destination because I was practically thrown into a chair. I felt metal tighten around my wrists and ankles locking me to the chair.

I heard the guards talking, "I can't believe she sent him here, no one has ever been sent passed pit 5."

"I know, I wonder if she is going to do it herself, she is truly insane."

"Wait," I piped up, "Why is it so unbelievable that I was sent to this pit?"

"The pits are numbered worst to best, 15 being the best and most easy going and one being even worse that your idea of hell."

I fell silent and waited for misa to begin my torture.

***o* what! haha hardest chapter i've ever written... hope you liked it! Please review, love you all**

**-luebug**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! don't you just love spring break? I'm really surprised i have written 13 chapters! if it wasn't for some kind reviews, I would have quit this story at chapter three! thank you to all of my reviewers on any chapter! especially ForeverReading189 this person has helped me through many chapters! well on to the chapter! enjoy!**

**(still light's pov)**

As I lay there I thought of all the things I would never get to do. I would never take L out to a nice dinner, we never even went on an actual date! I would never see my family again, or go to college. All of my life dreams were stolen out from under me by kira.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard that awful tramp cackle and squeal as she sorted through the many tools next to me.

"Ok light lets get started!" she squealed. She leaned down way to close to my face, but instead of seducing me she just pissed me off. I spit in her hair and she screamed as though she were the one being tortured. She slapped me as hard as she could and stood with her hands on her hips. "Don't be an ass Light. It will just make this worse for you."

"could you just kill me and get it over with?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I need information. I doubt you will just give it to me. If I just kill you I don't get the info I need so badly. Ok, first question," she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at the object she was holding, my best guess is that it was shallow painful cuts, she grinned and said, "What is L's real name?"

I just looked at her dumbly, "He never told me his real name, I just assumed it was L," I said hoping she would buy it.

"Oh please, I don't buy it. Now give up the name."

"I don't know it!" I yelled. she ran the sharp object up the side of my arm up to my elbow, I screamed and struggled.

"His name please,"

"Hell no you bitch!" she then poured liquid onto the cut. It was rubbing alcohol, I screamed at the worst pain i had ever felt.

"I can do this all day Light, name?"

I grit my teeth and shook my head. she made another large cut from my ankle to my knee, I screamed again. This went on for about a half hour until I passed out from pain.

I woke up an hour later with gauze wrapped around my wounds, my arms, my legs, my back and my feet. Misa was sitting next to me filing her nails.

"good morning light! ok let's get started! I'll give you question one and two today, one: what is L's real name? and two: where is L's headquarters?"

"I will never tell you anything you tramp," I snapped. she smiled and pulled another object that looked similar to a gardening rake with very sharp points down my stomach, I screamed again in pain and rage.

"tell me his name and headquarters location," she said

"hell no!" at that she held a burning match up to the ragged bleeding skin on my stomach. I cried and screamed and prayed to god she would just kill me.

"I'll ask you again, If you don't give me some answers I'm going to start pulling teeth," she said holding a terrifying tool up so I could see it.

At that moment I heard something far away explode and the guard charlie came barreling into the room, "Misa we are being attacked!" he bellowed.

"shit," she muttered under her breath. she ran out of the room and I thanked god for his miracle. Now I could die and kira will burn along with me.

I closed my eyes and waiting for death to come and I heard the massive doors open and heavy footsteps. I opened my eye and saw policemen filing through the door. the familiar faces I saw made me smile. then I saw L shoot into the room like a bullet.

**yay! light lives! hope you liked this chapter, also the next chapter will have a great yaoi so look forward to that! well love you all! please review!**

**-luebug**


	14. Chapter 14

**thank you for the support on my stories! well i'll just jump right into the story. enjoy!**

**(still light's pov)**

L ran into the room and he scanned each pit until he got to mine. the look of utter terror on his face melted into joy and relief. "Light!" he yelled.

"L!" I said back, I said it more the myself then to him. he didn't bother using the stairs into the deep pit, he just jumped in from the high wall and barreled towards me. when he saw the wounds misa had inflicted he gasped.

"oh god, light! what did that bitch do to you!? are you ok to walk?"

"i think so" I replied and he slipped his shoulder under my arm to help me. I winced every step but we managed to climb out of the pit.

We got outside and he helped me into an ambulance he climbed in after me and we just looked at each other. He was holding my hand and stroking it with his thumb, I felt joyful tears well up in my eye. I got my love back! "I love you L! oh god i'm so glad I got you back!" I said breathlessly, then the memories of the last words we shared came crashing back, "I'm so sorry for wha-" he cut me off with a pale finger pressed to my lips.

"Don't light, I love you and you never have to apologize for anything that has happened this week. I'm so sorry this happened to you." he said, his eyes roaming from wound to wound.

**The next month ( I didn't want to write about Light being in the hospital, so let's just assume he was kept for a while. plus I wanted his wounds to be healed:D)**

I stepped into the familiar hotel room I shared with L and sighed. it felt like it had been years since I have set foot in this place. L grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I love you light," He said squeezing my hand.

"L I missed you so much," I pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionately

"I missed you too, and guess what?" L asked me as he flipped our position.

"I'm totally getting laid tonight?" I asked in mock hopefulness, I already new the answer to that.

"well yes. But also i spoke to your father," I winced and he smiled gently, "He said he approved of us he was just surprised when he found out about you and i were together by walking in on us." he giggled and lowered himself to kiss me once again.

I tangled my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip. he parted his lips giving me entrance into his hot mouth.

He moaned into the kiss and arched his back into me. we pulled away for air and he grinned unbuttoning my shirt and running his hands over my chest.

he kissed and licked his way down my neck to my collar bone, sucking and leaving a mark. as he kissed over my chest he licked ever scar as if to show me he still loves my body even if it's cover in pink scars. he made eye contact with me and smiled sweetly he made his way back up to my lips.

he captured them again and slid his hands to tweak my nipples, I moaned and wrapped my hands around his neck. his hands slid lower and undid the button on my jeans sliding them down. He took my erection in his hand and pumped it a few times. when he brought me to the edge of my orgasm and then pulled away leaving me a moaning quivering mess.

He chuckled and put three fingers in front of my lips. I took them in willingly and sucked on each one coating them in saliva. when he was satisfied he pulled them out and yanked my boxers off my body and probed my entrance, I moaned and looked at him expectantly.

He push one finger in and thrust it in and out, I moaned loud. a few minutes later he had put all three in and I was begging for him.

"Please!" I yelled

"please what?" he panted grinning.

"I want you inside me please!" I moaned. he didn't even respond. he pulled his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss. he positioned himself and push himself in. once he was all the way in I looked at him and said, "move now." in a very firm voice.

He wasted no time and thrust into me fast and hard hitting that one special spot over and over like only he can do.

I screamed and moaned and he did the same. he nuzzled into my neck and let out a throaty groan as he came inside me. I came also and for a few moment i was in utter ecstasy. After we had both calmed down and caught our breath he pulled out of me and snuggled next to me.

"I'll love you forever and always Light," L whispered in my ear.

"I'll love you forever and always too Lawliet," we then drifted into a deep sleep. Both at peace knowing we had each other forever.

**Wow! last chapter for this story. I welcome any other death note story ideas! thank you so much for reading my story I loved every review! thank you for all the support. again please leave me any ideas you guys have! I love you all! review!**

**thank you so much**

**-luebug**


End file.
